My love is your symbol
by CloudySkiesAndBlueSeas
Summary: Kankuro makes a promise to himself when Gaara comes into his room late in the night. Rated M for incest. One-shot


Kankuro laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He made little pictures using the small ripples in the paint as he daydreamed. It was a nice night in Suna for once, not too hot and not too cold. Normal. He blinked and turned his head towards his door.

Gaara stood in his doorway, feeble arms up to his chest with his fingers interlaced in a shy manner. His blood red hair was messy and all over while his thighs crossed cutely. He was bundled up in a long jacket that belonged to Kankuro with dark blue boxers underneath. He looked so shaken yet so shy which did not fit the normally calm and blank red-head.

"Gaara?" Kankuro whispered. Gaara's cheeks lit up with a small blush as his hands slowly went down to cover exposed areas.

Kankuro chuckled and got up from his soft sheets, walking over to his cowering baby brother. He wrapped his arms around Gaara in a weird hug and Gaara relaxed as his weight rested into Kankuro's chest.

"Is this normal?" Gaara choked out, tears welling in those fantastic sea-green eyes.

Kankuro soothed his brother by gently brushing his hair and hugging Gaara closer. Gaara's arms finally came up to wrap around Kankuro in return but he still wanted a verbal answer.

"Gaara..who cares? We've gone too far for some people, but they can go fuck themselves, it's right to me."

Gaara nodded weakly, "Me too."

Kissing his forehead sweetly, Kankuro guided Gaara to his bed and laid back down but this time, he pulled Gaara on top of him. Gaara sighed and his face seemed to return to the face Kankuro had fallen in love with. Gaara's tiny hands twisted in Kankuro's hair and he snuggled his face deeper into the fabric of Kankuro's black tee. With one hand resting on the small of Gaara's back and the other stroking bloody hair, Kankuro looked up at the ceiling again.

Gaara didn't understand how wrong their relationship was and a small part of Kankuro wanted his beloved sibling to believe it was wrong and gross. Gaara could so much better than the puppet-maker yet the red-head seemed unfazed by all the disgusted looks he received from people when they saw the two brothers for what they were. They were merely lonely, unwanted people who were searching for love and some type of acceptance. Kankuro didn't think he could find it in someone who was isolated from him for so long. He loved Gaara, it's as simple as that, but nobody else understands.

Kankuro looked at his brother again, sleeping soundly on his chest for the first time in two days. Kankuro felt guilty. Such a beautiful person did not deserve such horrible treatment as a child and even now. People will always look at Gaara as a freak or monster, but Kankuro sees him as a brother, friend, and lover. Kankuro felt like he was the cause of Gaara's messed up life, like if he had forced his way through the guards and actually spent some time with Gaara as a child, let him know someone other than their uncle loved him, then maybe Gaara wouldn't have so many nightmares. Kankuro was the reason Gaara couldn't sleep most of the time but at the same time, he was the only thing who could soothe and relax Gaara. It wasn't like Temari wasn't responsible for Gaara's pain too, Kankuro knew that but even that didn't stop him from hating himself.

Kankuro couldn't say sorry because it wouldn't change anything. He believed Gaara will always hate him inside, but still love him on the outside and Gaara would always blame Kankuro and Temari for such a rough childhood, but Gaara's learned something Kankuro hasn't.

To forgive and move on.

Gaara forgave their father, he forgave Temari and Kankuro, he even forgave their uncle and their mother. He forgave everyone but one part of himself. The part that killed so many people, that couldn't control the beast within him.

That's when Kankuro realized it. He had to move on, for the sake of him and Gaara. He had to let go of the guilt, the pain he had caused Gaara and focus on loving him.

He silently promised himself that one thing and gently kissed Gaara's symbol of love on his forehead. He would be that symbol and show only love to Gaara. That was his promise to himself and he knew he would do anything to keep it.

"Love you Gaara, promise." He muttered before finally falling asleep.

Gaara didn't stir but did smile in his sleep.

**So, how did I do? Too sad? Not enough fluff? Too wordy? Tell me! **

**So, I do support almost every pairing of Naurto characters, but Kankuro x Gaara will always be one of the most liked. :) Enjoy it, review it, feel it! **


End file.
